Teenage Troubles
by hanaiious
Summary: What are a boy and girl to do?


"Lie down. I think I love you." said Dominic.

"What?! Do you think I'm that easy?!?" Megan replied.

"No, but will you?" said Dominic with a slight sadness to his face.

"You're so weird.." replied Megan with a kiss.

"But you love me don't you?" said Dominic in a low voice.

"Yes.." Megan replied.

"Well, I love you too. If you don't want to, I won't." said Dominic while trying to smile.

"I...I want to.." replied Megan with a shy look to her face

"I don't think this is the right place." said Dominic slowly

"Where then?" said Megan

"Uhm.., I'm not sure now.. I love you.. I don't want to hurt you.." replied Dominic in a shy voice

So what's a young couple to do, when hormones begin to rage and there is no way to satisfy their "urges"? This was the problem that this young couple was faced with. Dominic

and Megan were both teenagers and were madly in love with each other. And like most teenagers, they had come to a point where they were now discussing taking the next step

and having sex.

Megan was a shy girl, but was secretly filled with many sexual desires. Dominic was more open about his sexuality, and tried his best to make his moves without hurting Megan's

feelings. She always seemed defensive when Dominic tried making a move on her, but that was only a test. He wanted to know if she wanted to. Dominic was very confused, he wanted

to have sex, but he always backed down in fear of losing his girlfriend. He was very confused by the mixed signals Megan sent him. At one moment she seemed oh-so-willing to have

sex, but then after a while she would become shy and close herself off from him.

Secretly, Megan wanted him to be more aggressive and sexual with her. She wanted him so bad, although she could never really admit to him or herself that this was what she

wanted. Mentally, Dominic was torn, because he couldn't understand Megan's feelings. He loved her with all his heart, but he was awfully confused. Dominic felt guilty for wanting sex

so badly, he loved Megan with all his heart and felt that she might leave him if he started bothering her for sex. He wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world either, so he was always

fearful of doing something wrong.

One day, during their usual drive home, she finally told him exactly how she felt and what she was thinking. He was a bit surprised at first, but was just so happy after hearing what

she had to say. So he finally asked her the question he had been so desperate to ask her.

"So would you like to do it today," he asked "there aren't going to be any people in my house for a while.."

He looked over to the passenger's seat and was delighted to see that she was nodding her head.

"Okay, lets drive over to my house. But again.. are you sure about this?" he said

"I love you. and I really want it..now" she replied in a lusty tone.

Dominic was surprised, he had never seen Megan sound that way before. He became excited and drove as quickly as possible. Soon they arrived at home.. Dom tried to exit the car

without showing how excited he was, but he fell. He quickly got up and smiled, Megan giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He hastily opened his front door and let her in. She had

never been to his house before, due to the fact their parents banned dating in their households. But they dated anyway, after all you can't really decide who you fall in love with and

when.

Meghan took off her shoes and began to survey the surrounding area, when all of the sudden Dominic came up behind her and lifted her up. She was startled at first, but soon began to smile. He smiled back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing his neck. Unable to hold out any longer, he quickly carried her up to his room and gently set her down on his bed.

Dominic had been wanting to do this for a long time. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her gently. His hands slid up her skirt and he felt the moisture on her lacey panties.

Smiling, he unzipped her skirt and took off her top. Megan knew she had to do her part as well, so she unbuttoned his pants and started tugging them free from his legs. Pretty soon she

had also pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. They were both in undergarments now, but it didn't stop there. ( what kind of a tale would it be then? ) Megan slid off her panties and

stuck her hands into his boxers and pulled those off as well. Finally, Dominic pulled off her bra and revealed Megan's petite breasts.

They were now both fully nude and were in envy of each other's bodies. Dominic slowly kissed his beautiful girlfriend passionately on the lips while groping her breasts with his left

hand. He heard her moan slightly and slide her hands onto his penis. She moved his shaft up and down slowly, she could feel the veins on his penis pump with blood every time she

moved it up and down. She turned over and pushed him onto the bed, slowly kissing and licking his penis while watching him gasp for air. After about 10 minutes of this, Dominic slid

down and picked her up, laid her on the bed and gave her a nice tickle with his tongue. He teased her vagina by sliding his tongue in and out, he loved the taste of her natural lubricant.

He decided it was finally time to stop the teasing and start having sex. He slowly slid his penis into her wet vagina. He didn't want to go fast in fear that he might hurt her. He entered and

could hear Megan moan in satisfaction.

"Harder baby.." she moaned.

Dominic moved in and out of her as quickly as his slim body would let him. She moaned in satisfaction as she watched sweat roll down her boyfriend's face. She had never seen him

so happy and fixed. She smiled at him and slid a hand down his abdomen and played around with her vagina while he fucked her. She pulled out and told him to lay down, she started

jerking his penis up and down, it was still wet from her vagina but she put her mouth on it and sucked it. She had never done this before but she knew she was doing it right when she

saw his facial expression, she loved the taste of his penis mixed with her lubricant. It was the most delicious thing she had ever set her tongue on. She then got off, and gave him a french

kiss so he could taste it as well. He looked satisfied. She then got on him and started thrusting up and down for a few moments, but she got tired and laid herself flat on the bed.

He knew she was tired and he kissed her deeply. He knew he would soon orgasm so he decided to go directly into her pussy. He started thrusting up and down with all the energy

he had left, he wasn't a very muscular guy but he tried his best. He loved Megan very dearly and kept on pushing for her. She moaned in pleasure and soon he knew he would orgasm,

Megan felt it coming and pulled his penis out, took off the condom and pushed him near her breasts. He ejaculated and let the semen flow around her breasts, he thought it was a

beautiful sight. She loved the warmth of the semen and tried tasting it, she liked the taste as well. She licked some up and soon took a finger and fed her lover some as well. He took her

finger into his mouth and began to tickle it with his tongue. She giggled cutely and wrapped her free arm around his slim waist. He let go of her finger and drew her body closer to his.

"I love you." she sighed dreamily.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
